Erupt
Erupt & Corrupt is the seventh episode of season 1 in the The Scooby Doo Adventures. Premise The gang expect a relaxing break in the Caribbean when a strange series of events take a turn for the worse prompting them to solve yet another mystery. Synopsis The gang are sitting on an airplane wearing summer clothes and talk about having a fun break in the sun. Velma then says that the flight is almost over which Scooby and Shaggy start to get excited by. The plane is then seen flying towards an island. *Title sequence runs* Carrying luggage, Mystery Incorperated walk through the doors of a hotel to be welcomed by a female tour guide. She introduces herself as Pearl and explains that she will be their personal tour guide for the week whilst the group is in St. Lucia. She is a pleasant, welcoming women. She says that the luggage assistant will take their bags up to the room, so Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby put their suitcases on a luggage trolley and then walk out of the hotel. As they walk out they see a thriving (and packed) town with people walking around enjoying themselves in the warm weather. Whilst on a walking tour around the tour, following Pearl, they hear screams and various tourists running in the opposite direction from which the gang are walking in. As they look up, they notice the volcano (which is in the hills surrounding the town) erupting and spewing smoke. Velma looks up and sees some coal shooting out from the volcano which lands just in front of them. Confused, yet fearful, Velma orders the gang to run to safety with the other tourists. They run up the steep road into the distance. The gang and Pearl are at the top of a hill near some large mansions, surrounding the town with a clear view of the town below, with the volcano in the distance still spewing out smoke. Then, a man comes out from a luxury villa which wearing a smart-looking, dark red bath robe with a golden coloured hankerchief in the top pocket. He asks what's going on and then then notices the volcano in the distance. He seen says that it's been going off a lot recently, nearly everyday, but that's it's probably nothing to worry about. He introduces himself as Pedro Gonzalez, the richest man on the island. He shakes hands individually with everyone and then welcomes them into his resort home. As they walk through the gates and into the front door, the beauty of the place comes to life. The spiral staircase is made of marble as well as the floor. Everything is sparkling clean and looks priceless. Stunned by the house, the gang stand in the foyer with their mouths and eyes wide open. Pedro invites them on to the deck and they sit down on lounge chairs relaxing and soaking up the sun. Pedro walks over to the bar and makes drinks for everyone. After recieving their drinks, two cats amble out of the patio doors and curl up next to Pedro, who by this point is also lying on a lounge chairs. Scooby who is lying down with sunglassed on, sniffs and then growls. He looks up to see the cats and growls at them. One of the cats sticks it's tongue out at Scooby, so he leaps at them unaware that his collar is stuck to the chair. The cats run away through the gardens and Scooby follows dragging along the lounge chair. Daphne shouts out "Scooby, no!" but Scooby carries on chasing the cats knocking over some expensive garden statues. The cats run through a cat flap and scooby runs into it too, but gets his head stuck. Shaggy walks over and pulls Scooby's head out of the cat flap and Pedro sighs. Daphne says how sorry they are, and Velma then says that they should probably be leaving anyway. They leave the house and are walking around the hills. By this time, the volcano's smoke has stopped coming out and several tourists start returning to the town. Daphne then states that it's odd how there was no lava for a volcano eruption and Velma replies, "Yes, interesting. Maybe we should go and check it out". Fred then goes on to say that they have another mystery on their hands and Shaggy and Scooby sigh in dismay. They then hike round to a rocky area which is thought to be the top of the volcano where they find two shifty-looking men. They whisper to eachother and then ask the gang to leave as the area isn't safe. Daphne challenges them saying that they don't look like Health and Safety officials but they start putting up warning tape around the area ignoring her. Disgruntled, the gang return to the town and go to the library to find out more about the volcano and what could be going on. Standing, reading a book, Velma curiously says "hmmm" and tells the rest to come and look at something. She points at the book where it says that the volcano has been dormant for nearly 200 years. She then says, "Something fishy is going on here, guys... and we need to get to the bottom of it." They walk out onto the street and the ground starts shaking and they hear a noise. It then stops a few seconds later. Daphne asks what just happened and Shaggy says that it's probably just the subway system, but Velma interupts noting that the island doesn't have a subway system. Even more suspicious, she then tells the gang that they need to take a closer look around the top of the volcano. She starts walking and Daphne is heard complaining about there being to much walking for a vacation and mentions that her high heels can't take any more. They are next seen at the top of the volcano snooping around. Fred notices that there is more coal scattered around which is peculiar to him. Scooby wanders of sniffing along the ground and bumps into a door. He calls over the rest of the gang and Shaggy is suspicous by the fact that a door is in the side of a giant rock. Velma suggests that they go inside and see where it leads so they do. After going down a ladder and walking along a pathway they come to another door, they open it and find a large underground cove with carts full of coal being transported back and forth. There is a big incinerator which the coal is being loaded into and a crane picking it up. Everyone is stunned. Pearl questions what this is and who is behind it. They look up at the crane operating booth and meet glance with Pedro. "Pedro!?" Everyone says in sync. Pedro then begins to run so the gang chase after him. They chase him down the tracks where the carts run. Pedro jumps in one and starts driving it along the tracks. Shaggy trips over pulling Scooby along with him into the same cart as Pedro, but upside down. The extra weight tips the cart over and Pedro, Shaggy and Scooby fall out and land in a pile of coal beside them. Fred pulls Shaggy and Scooby out and leaves Pedro's head sticking out the pile with black coal marks over his face. Velma asks Pedro what he was doing, and he replies explaining his coal smuggling scheme, which he burns for power to sell and get rich. Afterwards, they are all seen leaving the underground cove through the doors. Pedro is being led away by police and Dominic and Martin are seen taking pictures. Velma goes up to them and asks them why they told us to leave all suspiciously. They explain that they were journalist covering the unusual volcano eruptions and thought that Mystery Inc where journalists trying to steal the story. The episode ends with the gang relaxing on a beach looking into the sunset, finally enjoying their vacation. Cast and Characters Songs *"Deer in the Headlights" Performed by Owl City Villains * The bat monster man Suspects * Dominic and Martin Culprits * Pedro Gonzalez Locations * St. Lucia Trivia * This is the first episode in The Scooby Doo Adventures not to include a monster of some sorts. * Dominic and Martin, the journalists, are both named after the two Caribbean islands of Dominica and Martinique which are located near St. Lucia. Category:The Scooby Doo Adventures Episodes